Moonlight
by magic10
Summary: Set 10 years after the Labyrinth. Two fey courts are at war and nether human or fey is safe. Who will survive and what will happen when creatures called Affers brake though the walls into our world. Prologue and chapter one now edited.
1. Prologue

**Authors Note- Blame the plot bunnies that are devouring my soul for this story not me. I'm struggling to get a beta but my sister has checked over this so it now makes more sense. If you find anything wrong with it, I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Labyrinth, if I did you'd have to pay to read this.**

………………………………..........................................................................................

Moonlight

Prologue-

In folklore, fey belong to one of two courts; the Seelie court - the court of good mythical beings - and the Unseelie court - the court of evil mythical beings. Good can be done in the Unseelie court and not everyone in the Seelie court is kind, but for the most part, the fey of each court conforms to the stereotype.

Reality is rarely as straightforward as stories would make out. Humans are not completely good or evil and neither are fey. There are many courts in the realm of fey and the Seelie and Unseelie are only two of which. There are also the Summer and Winter courts, the courts of Light and Dark, the court of Blood, the Demon court, the High court, the Goblin court and many, many others. Some courts are allies such as the Summer and the Light courts. Others are bitter enemies. It is probably a good thing that there are many different courts, as it means no single can have too much power.

All the courts are ruled by a king or queen, except the High court which has a council. The realm of fey is parallel to our own world but there are portals connecting the two and in some places they overlap.

The problems arise when, every couple of centuries or so, one fey decides that they want ultimate power over all fey. Unbeknown to the humans such a war is happening now.

………………………………..........................................................................................

**Authors Note- Thanks for reading. Just setting the scene in the prologue. If you want to review please do, if not don't. Be as harsh as you want. All I ask is you give me a reason why you don't like it, if that's why your commenting. You don't need to comment on my spelling I have dyslexie but it has been proof read by my sister. Thanks agene for reading.**


	2. Chapter one Limelight

**Authors Note- Blame the plot bunnies that are devouring my soul for this story not me. I'm struggling to get a beta but my sister has checked over this so it now makes more sense. If you find anything wrong with it, I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Labyrinth, if I did you'd have to pay to read this.**

………………………………..........................................................................................

Moonlight

Chapter one Limelight-

Sarah bowed to the audience, with the rest of the cast, as the curtains went down. She smiled; she always felt more alive when acting or on stage. The curtains came up for the third and last time. The audience screamed their applause as the cast bowed again and the curtains closed.

Sarah sighed as she left the stage. The last night of _'The Sound Of Music'_ had definitely been the best performance. She walked into her dressing room, collapsed into a chair and started to remove her makeup. Sarah knew she should be happy but she always felt depressed and vulnerable at the end of a show. When the makeup came off, she had nothing to hide behind. Maybe that was why she liked acting; not because her mother had been an actress but because for a time, she got to be some one else.

"There must be something wrong with me," she thought as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had always wanted to be someone else, anyone else. That was why she had always loved reading. She could get lost in the story and pretend to be the hero. Being herself was harder. She never felt like she fit in; even in a crowd she felt as if she was alone. Sarah always felt like a bad person. She had always felt this way. She had taken it out on those closest to her when she was younger but she never would again. Not after what it had almost cost her. She would never call Jareth again, she had sworn to herself, no matter what.

Although the labyrinth had almost cost Sarah her brother, it had also given her a lot. It had forced her to grow up, it had given her second sight (though that could also be seen as a curse) and for the first time ever, she had true friends. Normally whenever she felt depressed she would call her friends in the labyrinth but she couldn't until she got home, as someone might see if she called them now.

Sarah finished getting changed and left the theatre. Deciding that she didn't want to celebrate the end of the show with the others, she headed home. A full moon shone down on her as she walked to her house. The streets were quiet and almost deserted of both human and fey. Her family had watched an earlier performance and had been very impressed with her leading role. She still only lived a few blocks away from them in her one bedroom flat.

As she turned down her street, Sarah suddenly shivered and looked around. There was no one there… not even a fey. This was unusual. Ever since her trip to the labyrinth, she had been able to see and sense fey and she had definitely felt one watching her… but there was nobody there. She normally pretended not to see them, for if they knew one could see them, many would torment a human with the sight. If there had been a faerie there, she would have looked straight though it and pretended it was not there. The lack of fey was what was worrying her. She still felt as if she was being watched. She rushed the remaining distance and entered her home, locking the door behind her. Almost instantly, the feeling was gone and Sarah wondered if she had imagined it. However it could have been the house that stopped the felling; the door was iron, weakening most fey and had always stopped them entering the house.

Sarah went upstairs, removed her silver necklace (another thing that kept fey at bay) and entered her bedroom - the only room with no silver or iron in it because she didn't want to keep her friends away. She called into her mirror, "Hoggle I need you." There was no response. She called again but after five minutes there was still no answer. "Ludo, Sir Didymus I need you." There was still no response. Sarah was disappointed that they had not answered but not concerned. They couldn't always answer her. They had lives of their own but they normally popped up to say if they couldn't talk if they were busy. She wondered what could be keeping all three from answering.

She went back downstairs and switched on the small TV to watch the news. The top story was about two children who had been brutally murdered; one three year old girl and her thirteen year old brother had been killed. Their hearts had been ripped from their bodies and the walls were covered in blood. The police had no leads. The parents were crying and asking for information. "Those poor people," Sarah said quietly to herself. This was the third time this month. It had always been two children. It had always been one older child and the other had only ever been a baby or a toddler.

Suddenly, the light flashed very brightly. The bulb exploded. The TV went off in a buzz of static. At the same time, the room became very cold and Sarah felt the presence of a fey in the room. She didn't know what to do. It must be strong to enter the house. Before she could even turn around, she felt it breathe ageainst her neck.

………………………………..........................................................................................

**Authors Note- Thanks for reading. Still setting the scene. If you want to review please do, if not don't. Be as harsh as you want. All I ask is you give me a reason why you don't like it, if that's why your commenting. You don't need to comment on my spelling I have dyslexie but it has been proof read by my sister. Thanks agene for reading.**


	3. Chapter Two A Careless Wish

**Authors Note- Blame the plot bunnies that are devouring my soul for this story not me.**

**This chapter takes place before and during chapter one.**

**I'm struggling to get a beta but my sister has checked over this so that it now makes more sense. If you find anything wrong with it, I'm sorry. If you read the original versions of the prologue and chapter one I suggest you reread them as they are now edited.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Labyrinth, if I did you'd have to pay to read this.**

………………………………..........................................................................................

Moonlight

Chapter Two A Careless Wish-

Jareth leaned casually in his chair, one leg thrown over the arm of the throne. To any casual observer, he would seem relaxed… not that any of the goblins bothered to pay much attention to the king. Anyone looking closer, however, would notice that, although his pose was relaxed, his back was too rigid to be natural and behind the cold mask he wore, he was worried.

The goblin king was not usually worried by anything, but then it was unusual for him to feel threatened. Over the last few months, someone or something had beat him to the wished-away children more than half the time. At first, he had lost some of his goblins to the _thing,_ as he traditionally sent them on first to scare the wisher. He had quickly stopped this, as he would not have his subjects harmed if he could help it. It was an act of war for any fey to kill one of the mortals that were his. Once a child had been wished away, they belonged to the goblin court unless the wisher could solve the labyrinth. No fey should harm the humans or his goblins unless they wanted war.

None of the other courts normally bothered about the Goblin court as it was small - compared to many others - but well-defended. Most of the other rulers thought of it as too hard to run if they ever did win it. Most goblins are not intelligent and ruling them is like looking after children. If another court did tack Jareth's throne, they would not easily win the goblins alliance. He may often be cruel, and was feared by his subjects, but Jareth was a just king and he cared about his subjects. Goblins may be stupid but they are loyal.

No other ruler was acting as if they wanted war with him and yet one obviously did. Jareth ran though his enemies in his head… it was a long list. It wouldn't be any of the humans he had beaten, because they simply weren't capable of anything like this.

It wouldn't be the Summer court because they loved life and growth, so they would never harm a child. The Winter court never bothered about any court besides its own and only focused making it stronger than the Summer court.

The High court would not start a war with him, seeing as they always tried to keep the peace and enforce laws. In his opinion, the High court was the most boring and useless court. They never could keep the peace and they lacked fun. It was all rules with them.

It was probably the court of Blood that was behind the attacks. Jareth shivered at the memory of the sights he had seen in children's bedrooms all over the world; blood soaked walls, mangled bodies and the fear in the eyes of the dead children. The first few times, he had also seen the bodies of his goblins with the children's. Now he went straight away himself and went alone… but still, he did not always get there quick enough. He had never seen the thing or things that were killing the children; either they were already gone by the time he arrived or he took both children immediately to safety, before explaining what the situation was to the wisher.

The brutality was trademark of the court of Blood but the mess that had been left was not. The Blood court fey, mainly vampires, normally did not leave blood, especially as much as had been at the children's homes. Instead, they normally drank every drop of blood, sucking their victims dry. If only he could be sure where the threat came from but he couldn't. Every time he tried to use a crystal, to see what had happened, it remained blank.

Sighing, Jareth sat up in his chair and formed a crystal. He looked into it and watched the one mortal he loved. Sarah was on stage singing '_These are a few of my Favourite Things._' He had watched her grow from a spoilt teenager into a kind and loving young woman. Though at first he had tried, Jareth could never find it in himself to hate her for saying no to him. He had always known she would hate him. He had stolen her brother, even though she had asked him to, and things like that could not be forgiven.

In some ways, Jareth hated Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus; Sarah cared about them and _they_ still got to talk to her. He could only ever watch. When she had beaten him, she had also banished him from her side. The words that had broken him meant that he could not go to her again, unless she called him. Instead, he could only ever watch from a distance. Even if he could go to her, he wouldn't as it would only cause her pain. She would always hate him and, even if she didn't, he would never be worthy of her.

It bothered Jareth that she was human and he was fey. She was young now but humans lived such short lives compared to fey. Even though they could never be together, he did not know how he could bear to watch as she would grow older and die within, what seemed to him, to be a few short years.

Suddenly he was broken out for this depressing line of thought by a summons. The summons rang though out his kingdom and every being felt the pull of it. He quickly let the magic crystal turn into a bubble and pop.

"No!" he yelled at the goblins around the room, who stopped what they were doing and were preparing to answer the call. "Stay here. It's too dangerous for you to go. How many times do I have to tell you?" Most of the goblins went back to what they were doing then but a few of the braver ones didn't.

"Then it's too dangerous for you. Let us go to make sure it's safe," said a tiny goblin with a turned up nose and wearing baggy overalls. Jareth was touched by this loyalty.

"No Zemton. I need you to stay here and guard the castle from intruders." The small goblin almost jumped for joy at the excitement of being given such an important job and ran off to patrol the castle, not noticing as Jareth disappeared in a puff of glitter.

………………………………..........................................................................................

Jamie sat his desk, in his room, and tried to revise. This was not as easy as it should have been with his mum outside on the landing hoovering, noisy washing machines whirring downstairs and the TV on full blast next door. One of these noises, he could deal with, but all three at once? Even if next door had no idea about when a TV was too loud, his mum should know better. Jamie would have been less annoyed if it wasn't his fault that he needed quiet. The test was tomorrow and he'd left it until now to revise. If anyone got less than 75%, they had to retake the test in a detention.

To Jamie's relief the sound of the vacuum cleaner cut out. Seconds later, his mum entered the room. "I'm just popping out to the newsagents. Can you keep an eye on Rose while I'm out? She's asleep so she won't be any trouble. I'll only be five minutes and your dad will be back soon."

Jamie glared at his mum. "I'm trying to revise. I've got a test tomorrow."

"You don't have to do anything," said his mum in exasperation. " Just look after her if she wakes up."

"Fine!" he answered angrily. She left the room and he tried to get back to revising. About one minute after she had left the house, he heard a scream from his sisters room. Angrily, he left his desk to see what was the matter.

He walked down the corridor and entered his sister's messy room. She was crying and curled up in a ball on her bed under her cover. "What's the mater, Rose?" he demanded, pulling back the cover.

"I had a nightmare," she wept. Her eyes were red and she looked pale. Jamie felt sorry for her, but at the same time he resented the fact that she had disturbed him.

"I don't care!" he yelled. "I'm trying to revise. I have a test tomorrow. If I fail it's your fault. You always ruin everything." This only made Rose cry harder because she adored her older brother.

"I'm s-s-so-sorry" she stuttered. "I don't mean to." Jamie felt instantly bad. He knew he shouldn't be taking it out on her but it was just easier to blame someone else, rather than admitting he was in the wrong.

"What did you dream about?" he asked in a kinder voice.

"Mum told me a scary bedtime story about ghosts and witches and goblins. I dreamed they were coming to get me and eat me." Jamie shuck his head. What had his mum been thinking? She knew Rose was easily scared. She wouldn't even watch the end of Scooby Doo episodes in case the _'monster'_ got them.

"Don't be scared," he said. "I won't let any one hurt you." He climbed into her bed and gave her a hug. After a minute she stopped crying. "Are you OK now?" he asked getting up again. She nodded. "Go back to sleep."

As he turned towards the door, he remembered his test. This made him angry and worried again. Knowing it was not her fault and not really meaning it, he still wanted to blame her. "Sometimes I wish the goblins would come and take you away… right now," he muttered under his breath.

In an instant, the room became unbearably cold. Rose screamed again but this time, Jamie could tell it was because she had seen something. Something terrible. Jamie spun around to see the far end of the room fill with shadows. Something was moving in the shadows. From the little he could see in the shadows, he saw something with teeth and claws at least 30cm long attached to an arm covered in black fur. What was truly terrifying was the eyes. The eyes glowed a fiery red and were fierce with hunger and a cruel intelligence.

Though all he wanted to do was run, Jamie stepped towards the creature putting himself between his sister and the thing. As if it found the action funny, from within the shadows, the eyes seemed to crinkle. "What's the matter Jamie?" it said with cold, cruel amusement in a deep voice that seemed to come from another world. "Don't you want your sister gone? I've come to take her."

"L-leave her alone," he stammered, shaking from head to toe.

The thing moved closer. It inhaled deeply. "I can smell your fear. I can taste your despair. Soon I shall feast on your blood." The thing moved closer and Rose started to whimper.

"Its going to be OK" Jamie told her, trying to sound like it was the truth, "I'll protect you."

"How can you protect your sister?" asked the beast plunging a claw into his chest. "When you can't protect yourself?"

Jamie felt a white hot pain as the claw ripped into him. He knew he was going to die. He struggled for breath and coughed blood. Wheezing, he found the strength for one word. His last word.

"Run," he croaked to Rose as the monster ripped his heart from his chest. As the world went black, he collapsed, shielding his sisters body from the monster. He was dead before he hit the floor.

Rose had nowhere to go. She was in the corner of her bed, two walls at her back and the monster blocking her exit. Even if she could have run, she probably wouldn't have been able to move. She was quite petrified, as if her skin had been transformed to stone. Covered in Jamie's blood, she simply stared at her brother's dead body and wept. In less than a second she was dead too.

After devouring their hearts, the beast faded into shadow and disappeared.

………………………………..........................................................................................

The sight that greeted Jareth moments later when he arrived in the room was horrifying. Two mangled bodies with large holes in their chests. The room was covered in blood. The boy seemed to have been trying to protect his sister as his body looked like it had tried to shield her.

Jareth staggered and wretched. Strong fey can sense emotions in a place if they were strong enough emotions*. The emotion that had soaked into this room made him feel sick. The fear, the pain, the helplessness of the children and the joy of the thing that had done this to them.

Even if the children had not belonged to him, he did not think he could let this crime go unpunished. Whoever or _what_ever had done this would be forced to pay for this crime, even if he died trying. If they - whoever this 'they' were - wanted war, they would receive it. Jareth found himself blinking back tears for the children he had never known.

Jareth was so disorientated by the pain in the room that it took him a moment to gather his strength to disappear. Just before he disappeared he heard the front door open and a women call upstairs "I'm home."

"That poor woman," he thought. When Jareth took a child, the world forgot their existence, except for the wisher. They had to live with what they had done. When this thing killed, the parents were left with the pain. He disappeared in a cloud of glitter as a pair of feet mounted the stairs. As he moved from the human world to his own, he heard a horrified scream.

………………………………..........................................................................................

Jareth reappeared in the throne of his castle. He already had the Underground in a state of alert but this called for drastic measures too. "The labyrinth is to be shut off. No more runners will be trying to win back those they have wished away." He said, using his magic to talk to all his subjects at once.

His voice echoed around the labyrinth walls as he continued, "Everyone is to make their way to the centre of the labyrinth, where patrols will be set up to goblin the perimeter**. You will have no problem finding the centre, as the labyrinth will allow you passage. Every citizen will live in the goblin city or in the castle for the foreseeable future. No exceptions."

Jareth ignored the pandemonium that started around him as the goblins around him started squealing and running around at his words. He started to pace around the room. Had he done the right thing? Yes, he decided; things simply couldn't continue the way they had been. What would he do with the wishers and the wished-aways, he wondered. They would just have to stay in the castle until this was over. He would _not_ let anyone else die without a fight.

*Animals and some humans also have this ability to some extent e.g. birds do not fly over do not Auschwitz.

**He said to "goblin the perimeter" instead of "man the perimeter" for obvious reasons.

………………………………..........................................................................................

**Authors Note- Thanks for reading. If you want to review please do, if not don't. Be as harsh as you want. All I ask is you give me a reason why you don't like it, if that's why your commenting. You don't need to comment on my spelling I have dyslexie but it has been proof read by my sister. That is about as violent as it's going to get, should I change the ratting to an M? Thanks agene for reading.**


	4. Chapter Three Fear

Authors Note- Blame the plot bunnies that are devouring my soul for this story not me.

All hail my sister who was able to make sense out of what I originally wrote so that everyone else could understand it to (I don't know how she did it) If you find anything wrong with it, I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Labyrinth, if I did you'd have to pay to read this.

………………………………..........................................................................................

**Moonlight**

**Chapter Three Fear-**

Sarah felt the creatures breathe on the back for her neck and almost screamed. There was no point in pretending that she did not know the fey were there. Any human would know it was there. It was not hiding. It wanted to be seen. The thing that stopped Sarah screaming was the knowledge that many fey enjoyed scaring humans. They would only torture Sarah if they knew that they could scare her.

"What do you want?" she asked, more bravado than she felt. She felt something sharp - a claw - touch the back of her neck. It did not cut her but it ran across the back of her neck, almost gently, as if the thing was playing with her.

"Your fear," came the reply. The deep and cruel voice sent a shiver down Sarah's back. To her it sounded like death. A voice that came from beyond the grave. The creature's breath smelled like decay, a rotting corpse.

"I'm not afraid of you," she lied, still not turning around because of the claw, now resting on her neck. What did it want with her? Why had it chosen her? Was it a coincidence or did all this have something to do with Jareth and the labyrinth? There was only one way to find out. "Who or _what_ are you and why did you chose me?"

"I am an Affer but what I am is unimportant. We have been searching for you for a long time." This did not sound good. It was targeting her directly. Sarah was shaking with both fear and cold by now. The cold that came with this Affer was making it hard to breathe. "My master will be pleased that I have found you at last, after so much searching. You were hard to find."

"Why me? Who sent you?" Sarah asked again. She thought she knew. Jareth must have sent this creature to get his revenge on her. She had always known it would happen one day. She just hoped that he would be happy with taking her own life and leave Toby alone.

"It doesn't matter who sent me. I now know how to find you _and_ your brother." These words filled Sarah with an overwhelming dread. It must be Jareth, Sarah thought, only he would go after both of us.

"Leave him alone!" she yelled. "If Jareth wants his revenge he can do what he wants to me but tell him to stay away from my brother!" Now she was shaking with anger not fear.

There was a long pause. "You think the Goblin king sent me?" The voice sounded disbelieving, then it started to laugh.

"Well, didn't he?" she asked uncertainly.

"No." The dread came back, but this time much stronger. She had said too much.

"Then who sent you? Tell me! Stop answering in riddles and tell me what's going on!" The cold now felt like a knife digging into her. The pain was becoming unbearable. "Fey can't lie so tell me what is going on."

"No."

"Then kill me if that's what you've come to do but get on with it because I'm not going to beg. I won't make it fun for you."

"I'm not going to kill you. Not yet anyway. My instructions were to find you. I am not to harm you. My master was quite clear on that point. You're lucky though; if I hadn't killed those two children tonight I may have been unable to resist..." Those words filled Sarah with a terrible anger.

"You! _You_ killed those children!" she screamed. Although she could barely move now with the cold, she stumbled to her feet and turned to face the Affer. She squinted though the dark room trying to see the creature. She could not see much, just the eyes glowing above her head.

Her fear forgotten, she pointed a trembling finger at the Affer. "Get out of hear _now_" she demanded. "You can't hurt me but that doesn't stop me from hurting you." If she had been thinking straight Sarah would have properly realised that there was little chance of hurting the Affer. She had nothing to defend herself with and the Affer was stronger than most other fey.

"I could take you with me without harming you" the Affer answered almost reasonably. "But that is not my instruction. I will go but myself or my kind will be back for you soon, you _and_ your brother."

Sarah screamed in anger and lunged forward, arms outstretched, towards the Affer. She did not know what she was planning to do but as her hands reached the place where the Affer had been, she found it empty. The Affer had turned and moved deeper into the shadows. Before her eyes, it seemed to lose its shape and fade, turning from flesh to shadow. The Affer laughed as it faded and it then disappeared from the human world altogether.

Sarah gasped in shock at the sudden disappearance. For a few minutes, she stared at the spot were the Affer had been, feeling nothing but anger. That creature, and others like it, had killed children in the most horrible of ways imaginable. Murdered them in cold blood. She hated them more than she had ever hated anyone or anything.

Then quite suddenly she was afraid, but not for herself. The Affer had said it knew where to find her brother! It was not allowed to kill her but it had not said anything about being unable to harm Toby. Even if it could not harm him, that didn't mean her dad or step mum would be safe. She could not help thinking about the news report. What if the same thing had happened to her family? No. She could not complete the thought. She had to know they were OK.

The electricity still was not working when she tried to use the phone to call and see how they were. Sarah ran up to her room and spent a desperate panicked minute looking for her mobile. Eventually she found it in the bottom of her sock drawer, of all places.

Breathing hard she quickly pressed the only number she had on speed dial. Just before it went to the answer machine, her dad picked up the phone.

"Hello," he said politely, despite the fact that it was almost midnight.

"Dad" she sobbed, crying with relief that he was all right. There was no worry in his voice; if anything was wrong, she would have been able to tell.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice full of concern for his daughter.

Sarah hiccupped tears still running down her face. What could she say? That she had seen creature of magic which was the murderer of all those children and she thought it was after Toby? No, he'd think she'd gone mad. She didn't know what he could do but she had to be with them to protect them if anything happened. After slightly too long a pause she answered, "I think someone broke into my flat."

"What happened?" he sounded very worried now.

Sarah sniffed and tried to stop the tears running down her cheeks. "I've been getting threatening emails for about a month now" she lied. She was a good actor and sounded convincing. "They all said thing like '_I'm coming for you_,' '_you don't have long to live_,' that sort of thing. I thought it was a sick joke so I ignored and deleted them.

"Yesterday I got one that said '_I'm coming to find you tomorrow_.' When I got home after the show, I found my front door open. It hadn't been broken or forced open, it was just left ajar. I went in and found the lights didn't work. They didn't take or break anything but things had been moved around slightly.

"I don't know what to do. I'm scared." she whispered.

"Call the police." he answered, anger that someone had threatened his daughter seething in his voice. "They won't get away with this."

"I already have. They said they would come tomorrow because it's not an emergency. I don't want to stay here alone tonight. I know it's late but could I please come over and stay in my old bedroom at your house? Just for tonight."

"Of course you can. I'll come pick you up right now," he answered almost before she finished speaking. Sarah smiled though her tears, glad that at least something had gone right today.

"Thanks dad. I love you."

"I'll be there in five minutes," he promised.

The five minutes Sarah spent waiting for her dad's arrival felt like some of the longest of her life. She tried to turn it all over in her head. Some dark and very powerful fey were on Earth killing innocent children and now they were interested in herself and Toby. She shuddered at the thought of anything happening to him.

At first she had thought that Jareth was behind everything but the Affer had found that idea funny. Besides, Jareth would not let any of his subjects kill a child. Thinking about it, it had always been one young child or baby and one older child that were killed together. Could that mean that someone was ordering the Affers to kill the wished away children and the wishers? That would mean that whoever was behind this was an enemy of Jareth's. That could explain why her friends hadn't answered her call earlier tonight, that now felt like an eternity ago. If whoever was behind this was Jareth's enemy, why were they bothered about her and Toby? Surely they would know he hated Sarah? None of this made any sense. She heard her dad's car pull up outside.

Tomorrow, she would do the one thing she had sworn never to do again. She would call Jareth. Sarah had sworn never to call him again because she feared he would hurt the ones she loved but if she didn't call him now, that was going to happen anyway. She would make sure she was alone, away from her family. If he wanted revenge, which was more than likely the case, the only person he could take it out on was her.

………………………………..........................................................................................

**Authors Note- Thanks for reading. If you want to review please do, if not don't. Be as harsh as you want. All I ask is you give me a reason why you don't like it, if that's why your commenting. You don't need to comment on my spelling I have dyslexie but it has been proof read by my sister. Thanks agene for reading.**


	5. Chapter Four Calling

**Authors Note- Blame the plot bunnies that are devouring my soul for this story not me.**

**All hail my sister who was able to make sense out of what I originally wrote so that everyone else could understand it to (I don't know how she did it) If you find anything wrong with it, I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Labyrinth, if I did you'd have to pay to read this.**

………………………………..........................................................................................

Moonlight

Chapter Four Calling-

Sarah spent a sleepless night in her old bedroom. Once she had assured her worried father and stepmother that she was OK, she had gone to check on Toby. To her relief, her ten year old brother was sleeping soundly. She couldn't believe how big he was now.

After the labyrinth, Sarah had become very close to her brother and protective of him. She always made time for him. Even though she was much older than him, she was more than happy to do the things he liked from climbing trees and building dens to reading him stories. He even liked the same sorts of books as her. As he had grown up, it was always Sarah he ran to when something was wrong. This didn't mean they always saw eye to eye. They argued like any normal brother and sister but not often and never for very long. This was partly because Sarah was always very careful when she was exasperated or angry and partly because they were so close.

Sarah had even grown close to her stepmother. The labyrinth had made her realise that Karen was not an evil witch who wanted to leave her alone in a forest to find her way home by following breadcrumbs. Nor was Karen was not trying to replace Sarah's mum but instead was trying to raise someone else's daughter and Sarah had made it deliberately hard for her.

All night Sarah jumped at little noises and stared into the shadows. When she finally did manage to get some sleep her dreams were full of the labyrinth and Affers. In the morning she woke feeling more tired than before she slept.

Toby was delighted to see her that morning at breakfast. He squealed in delight, ran to give her a hug and then sat next to her at the small wooden breakfast table. "Hi Sarah! What are you doing here? How long are you staying? How was the last night of your show?…" he asked, not giving her a chance to answer any of his questions.

"Good morning Toby," Sarah laughed. "I just stayed off last night. The last night went great, it was definitely the best performance. The last night generally is. What are you doing this weekend?" Toby chatted away but Sarah only listened enough to smile, nod and agree with him when a response was needed.

As the rest of her family were involved in everyday activities around her all Sarah could think about was her plan to call the Goblin King later that day. It seemed like such a stupid thing to even consider. She was planning to call someone who hated her and would not hesitate to kill her or worse, hurt her family. Although she knew that it was probably suicidal what she was planning, Sarah could not see any other cause of action left open to her. If she had to risk her life for her family she would. Sarah had learnt that being selfish only hurt others and she would not let that happen again.

Sarah finished her breakfast and excused herself from the table. She went upstairs and back to her old bedroom to get ready to call Jareth.

………………………………..........................................................................................

Jareth flew over the labyrinth in his owl form. Everything was so quiet there were no goblins running around, no chickens, no boggarts underneath the floor of the labyrinth; in fact he was the only living thing there. Outside the labyrinth, the gardens were becoming over-run with fairies after only one day.

Jareth found it easier to think in bird form. He could simply fly away from all the everyday problems he faced in the goblin city and would concentrate on the important things that were troubling him. However, he did sometimes get distracted by mice. It was not good for him to eat in owl-form as whatever he ate was still in his stomach in his normal form which would often make him sick.

After checking that there was no danger, he headed back towards the goblin city. Here, was a different story. The winding streets were crammed full of all the creatures that lived in the Labyrinth. There was even more mayhem than normal. The goblins were chasing chickens and getting drunk as always, the guards were chasing the elfen maidens and the fireries had a bonfire in the middle of the square, where the fountain used to be. Jareth wasn't even sure how the last one had happened.

Jareth flew through an open window and into the throne room and transformed back into his normal form. He had to transform on the throne because that was the only place in the entire room that wasn't over-run with goblins.

"This is getting ridiculous," he thought to himself bitterly, "How long was this going to have to continue?" He had to transform back into bird form to reach his bed chamber, the one room in the castle that was mercifully empty. Whoever was threatening his kingdom may simply have wanted him to do this. If they had wanted the goblin kingdom to fall apart, then their plan was succeeding.

Jareth flew into his bed chamber and transformed back to his normal form yet again. He collapsed onto his large four poster bed. His room held very few signs of life or personality. Apart from the large bed hung with red drapes, there was only his desk and chair, a collection of crystals and a window with no glass or curtains. He liked to look out of the window at night and look at the stars. The room may be bare, but at least it was clean and he preferred the lack of personality to the mess that the goblins left everywhere else.

He thought over what had happened through the previous day. Moving everyone to the centre of the Labyrinth was the only thing he could reasonably do in this situation, but even he hadn't realized how much mayhem it would cause, and he saw goblin mayhem on a daily basis. There simply wasn't enough room for everyone to live in the goblin city and the castle. As if that wasn't enough, half the creatures that lived in the Labyrinth didn't get on with the other half. He thought it was probably a form of racism (or would that be speciesism?) that caused the goblins to hate the dwarves and the dwarves to hate the fireries, etc. With the fireries setting fire to everything they saw, the boggarts playing tricks on everyone, the goblins stealing everyone's belongings and the nixies trying to grow trees through the cracked stone pathways, everything was falling apart and was in complete chaos. How was he supposed to rule this?

Jareth rose from his bed and walked over to the window. He stared at the setting sun and sighed deeply. It had been one hell of a day. Luckily though, nobody had been wished away to the Labyrinth yet, so he didn't have mortals roaming around as well as everyone else. The moon rose quickly as it always did in the underground and the stars appeared. The stars made up different constellations in the underground, as the underground has a completely different set of stars compared to the aboveground. Jareth's favourite constellation was the great lion. Like on aboveground, the constellations also had their own stories that no-one could remember where they came from. Jareth never bothered to learn the stories himself. He simply liked looking at the stars and imagining the distance between him and them. It made him feel small and it put everything in perspective.

Suddenly, Jareth's stomach dropped as he felt a summons. Whoever was calling was in real danger. This summons was different, however. It was directly calling _him,_ not wishing someone away. It also felt familiar. Who would call him? There was no need to think about it. He would find out soon enough. He disappeared in a puff of glitter to reappear in the mortal world.

………………………………..........................................................................................

Sarah stood in the park, where as a child, she had pretended to be the princess in the book about the Labyrinth. The park was practically deserted at this time as the sun was going down and there was no-one anywhere near where Sarah stood. She wasn't sure why she had picked this spot. It was away from her family and in the open, so there was plenty of space for the goblin king to appear, but it was also partly because she associated this place with the Labyrinth.

She was dressed in simple yet comfortable clothes; an old pair of worn jeans, a short-sleeved red top and a blue coat. She was wearing her silver necklace again and although it was unlikely to make the slightest bit of difference, she also had a pillar of salt in her coat pocket. Fey didn't like salt.

"Maybe I could sting his eyes before he kills me?" she thought, surprising herself at how well she was taking in the fact that she would probably die that day. This made her laugh out loud, though she didn't know why. Surely she should be afraid, rather than laughing like a lunatic? The truth was, she rarely worried about herself anymore.

She had been putting this off too long. She would have to call him now, or she'd never find the strength to.

"I wish to speak to Jareth, king of the goblins," she declared. Nothing happened for about ten seconds and one part of Sarah began to hope that he may not turn up at all. Then, simultaneously, the wind picked up as a cloud of glitter appeared and fell through the air. Jareth stepped from the cloud of glitter just as a cold darkness began to form by the nearest tree, only a few feet from where Sarah stood. The shadows deepened and Sarah felt something drain all positive emotions from the air. She knew instinctively that it was an Affer. She realized with horror that by summoning Jareth, she had summoned Affer as well!

………………………………..........................................................................................

**Authors Note- Thanks for reading. If you want to review please do, if not don't. Be as harsh as you want. All I ask is you give me a reason why you don't like it, if that's why your commenting. You don't need to comment on my spelling I have dyslexie but it has been proof read by my sister. Thanks agene for reading.**


End file.
